fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Komainu's Roar
Forming the Team The walk back from the train station was one of somber feelings for Samarra . It was a good feeling to know that she had the support of the Toveri Alliance on her side, and that they would help her rescue all those who have been kidnapped by the dark guild Shattered Dusk . But she couldn't shake the sadness that came from her sister being one of the ones who was kidnapped after the dark mages destroyed her guild hall. Why wasn't I strong enough? Quick enough? Smart enough to protect my sister? Why did I let her out of my sight...I should have listened to her and let her fight alongside me...Well tomorrow I will not fail again! Samarra thought to herself as she made her way through town. The earth smelled of wet pavement from the earlier drizzle, and her petrichor brought a small smile to her face, despite her heavy heart. The citizens of Onibus Town who happened to be out that evening gave her looks of compassion, but all Samarra could feel was the sense of pity for what had happened to her guild. As she reached the outskirts of town and headed towards the neighboring forest, where her guild sat, she could see the broken ruins that Shattered Dusk made of her once great guild hall. The tori that marked the entrance of the guild property were broken in half. The Komainu statues set to guard the guild door were smashed to rubble. And the outside of the building was damaged beyond belief...remanence of the battle that took place yesterday could be seen in the large holes that covered the buildings face, in the broken glass and wood that laid on the deck, and in the drops of blood that speckled the floor. Samarra stepped inside and saw some of her members trying to pick up the pieces of the bar that was splintering to dust. She gives them a warm smile and makes her way to the staircase to descend into the lowest level of her guild. She makes her way through the guild's library, thankful that most of the books it houses were not destroyed, for the upper level of the guild was where most of the battle took place. Finally stepping her way down to sub-level three, she sees that it has been turned into a makeshift infirmary, since the actual one was destroyed in the battle, Annalina was busy wrapping up and tending to many of the mages, and even the family members that has been present during the attack. When she appeared at the bottom of the staircase, many of Koma Inu's members looked towards her hopefully. "So how was the alliance meeting Lady Inari?" Arthur , one of the S class mages, asks his master. "There was some arrogant clashes, but they agreed to help us rescue those who were kidnapped." Samarra says with a small smile. An audible sigh could be heard from the collective group. Nova , the other S class Mage, who leaning against the wall, visibly relaxed; knowing that her mom will be back to safety soon. "Now what happens? When are we going to go get them back? I'm ready to deal some pain to those Shattered Dusk scum." Aiden says with a fire in his voice, although there was white bandages peeking out from the edge of his clothes. "Now I know that you all are aching to fight again and show those Shattered Dusk mages that they can't keep you down; but we must be smart. A full scale attack on the dark guilds experimentation site would draw too much attention. And with their leverage of people they've kidnapped, we wouldn't want them to kill them upon our arrival." Samarra says. "The alliance has devised plan to have a small team from each guild infiltrate the compound, to be as inconspicuous as possible, and rescue as many people as we can." After explaining the plan, muttering can be heard among members, all curious about who will be going as representatives of their broken down guild. Samarra's brow furrows with concern, afraid of disappointing the members who she didn't pick to be part of the team. "Well who is it going to be then?" NikNiklas says, his hand still clasped in Mandi's ever since Samarra left after the battle. "Now I know that you all are very strong and capable of beating many worthy foes. But I feel that with such a difficult opponent, one who's numbers we are still unaware of, we will need a team who has a great deal of experience working together. One who will be able to time their attacks expertly to take down enemies quickly. And a team who knows how their teammates think, to avoid unnecessary clashes. That is why I have picked The Stealth Guard to join me in the ambush we are executing tomorrow morning." Samarra says, a stoic look on her face; while internally she cringes for fear of offending her guild mates that she didn't choose. She looks out at the members of the stealth guard and see that Nova, Zero , and Scorpius all have a smile on their face, but a fierce, determined energy about them. "That's a great choice Lady Inari, I'm sure all of us would agree with who you picked." Umi says reassuringly. "And all of us here will take care of cleaning up the guild while you guys are gone. Right everyone?" Umi shouts to those in the makeshift infirmary, and cheers can be heard. An energy had been revived in the guild, and the darkness seeping through the guilds base level has not seeped into the hearts of its members. The three members of The Stealth Guard make their way to stand in front of their master. "Ok, so what's the plan? When do we leave?" Zero says with a smile on his face. "Well we leave first thing tomorrow morning, so you all better get some rest. I will tell you the plan on our way to the battlefield." Samarra says. With a nod of their heads, the team breaks for the night, anxious for the fate that awaits them tomorrow. Overlooking the Battlefield Waiting atop the ridge overlooking the valley of the compound were the forces of the Toveri Alliance. Each guild has it's four-man team waiting patiently for Samarra Inari's signal to converge on the location and rescue the test subjects being used for a dark guild's experiments on creating Second Generation Dragon Slayers. Samarra was busy talking with the Ambush Unit through the communication lacrima around her neck. The Ambush Unit was there to serve as a distraction for the forces guarding the experimentation compound, so that the Alliance Units could sneak into the compound unnoticed. "Alright, Ambush Unit begin your assault. Warrior Angel Unit, converge on the compound and take out the generator powering the compounds outdoor security. All other Units stand by." Samarra says over the lacrima. After a few moments, lights could be seen flickering off and on, followed by a puff of smoke from what looked to be security measures at the compounds entrance. "Samarra to Tristan . I don't what you did but the defense system is down, the power flickered when it did but its still running do you know what happened." Samarra said through the lacrima, with a quizzical look on her face. She got a quick reply from the Warrior Angel guild's leader, then sent a message to all the Alliance Units. "All Unit's converge on the compound. Proceed with caution, the map from our sources was inaccurate, so the location's layout is a mystery. Do your best to rescue as many people as you can, only use extreme force if necessary." Samarra commands. With that all guild forces rush on the large experimentation site. Breaking off onto their own path, the Koma Inu Unit heads down one of the numerous hallways of the facility. "Man, how big is this place? I feel like we've been running down this hallway forever!" Nova sighs. "I know, and does anyone else have a very cold, eerie feeling? Or is it just me?" Scorpius says as he takes a peek into the windows of the passing doors. The group nods in agreement and pauses at a T-shaped intersection. Not knowing which way to go, Samarra decides to summon up her fox Kyna. Placing a summoning seal on the ground, the white haired fox appears and shutters the moment she sets foot on the floor. "What can I do for you Lady Inari? And may I ask where we are? There is a lot of dark energy here..." Kyna says with eyes darting every which way. "We need your help finding my sister Kyna. Do you still remember her scent?" Samarra says pleading. Kyna nods her head and sniffs the ground. She turns her head down the path to the right, suggesting that Kalina Inari is somewhere down that hallway. Before the group can even take off, Samarra gets a call on her communication lacrima. The Stealth Guard look at her worriedly, wondering what made her face look so concerned. Samarra sighs deeply and says, "The Dragon Gunfire Unit needs my help, it seems that they ran into some of the dragon slayers and brought one to the brink of death. I need to go heal her if she is going to have any chance of surviving." "Do you want us to come with you? We can help." Zero says. "No, I need you to keep looking for the test subjects. Have Kyna take you to where my sister is; I am sure we will find the other with her. I will find my way back to you as quickly as I can. You all have communication lacrima if you need me." Samarra says quickly and then rushes off to the aid of Dragon Gunfire. A Curious Reunion Kyna leads the three mages of The Stealth Guard down a series of winding hallways until they come upon a door that looks different from the rest. It is reinforced steel and has an electronic padlock next to it. "Kalina's scent seems to be just beyond this door. It's very weak, but I know she is back there. Now I bid you all good luck, but I must make my way back to Lady Inari so that she can find you once again." Kyna says and then scurries off. "Alright lets burn this door down." Zero says as he covers his hand in black flames. Immediately an arm shoots across his chest and holds him back just before his fist hits the door. "Wait! Do you see that?" Nova says, pointing at the padlock, its green buttons shining brightly. "That is definitely part of their security system, and I can bet that if you burn down that door you are going to set off all sorts of alarms. We need to find another way in until the Warrior Angel Unit takes out the power." The fire and water mage nod in agreement, and the three mages set off around the corner. Hoping to find another door to the room that Kalina is suppossedly in, the Koma Inu mages find themselves in a much larger space filled with rows of tables and attached chairs. A buffet-type structure sits at the end of the room, the florescent lights causing the steel to shine. "Must be a cafeteria... I guess bad guys have to eat too." Scorpius says with a laugh as he looks for another path into the fore-mentioned room. Seeing that the room is a dead end, they turn to head back from whence they came when they are stopped by a dark figure standing in the doorway. "That is as far as you are getting" the figure stated as he stepped into the light. In front of the stealth guard stood a young man with his arms crossed and with a serious look in his eyes. Nova, Zero, and Scorpius stood ready for a fight. Scorpius noticed the scar on the young man's face. No way it can't be, he thought. "You can try and stop us, but we are going to rescue our fallen comrades, and no one is going to stop us!" Nova exclaimed. "Oh my, you really have a fire in your belly for someone so small" the man laughs, causing Nova to get angry. Zero and Scorpius look at each other and think uh oh, he's done it. Just then Nova requips her Twin Blades as well as her Assassin's Armor, leaping forward to attack the unknown figure. The young man smiled and stepped out of the way of Nova's first attack. Nova, expecting this, followed his movements and swung her swords and made contact with him. After this sequence of attacks has passed it is made clear that Nova was only able to cut a few hairs off of the man. "Well done. You actually manage to cut me with those," he says un-amused and bored. Nova turned to her partners and said, "Zero, Scorpius let's get this guy. We can't be wasting time!" "Right!" the two of them said as they got ready to attack. Scorpius went first and tried to running towards the young man and then to the side, constantly firing at him with a barrage of Water Cannons. The young man evaded each attack and fired a Sand Blast back, which resulted in a direct hit flipping Scorpius over and on to the ground. This made Scorpius' birthmark visible to him. I recognize that marking he thought before Zero made his attack with a Swarm of black fire crows which surrounded the man and started to attack when they all heard "Poison Shield" from the man, causing all of the crows to dissipate when they came into contact with the shield. "Sand and Poison?! What the heck!" Scorpius said as he got off the ground. "I remember meeting a mage who only knew Sand magic years ago with a scar on his face, but that couldn't be you... unless you become a dragon slayer as well." "You are correct my old friend. I did become a dragon slayer, and with this power, not even three of the strongest mages of Koma Inu can stop me!" the young man said seriously. "Scorpius, you know this bozo?" Zero said with a concerned look. "It seems so. I had met him before I joined Koma Inu. We decided to train together for a while before parting ways. He called himself 13, although his real name is Hyuga." Scorpius said with a bit of a nostalgic look in his eyes. "I never knew he was a dark wizard though. He never gave off the vibe." "Well it seems like he isn't going to give in easily, I will call for Lady Inari and let her know about the situation." Zero says as he reaches for the communication lacrima around his neck; sending a message to his guild master. Hyuga, who was getting bored of listening to the history lesson, created a Sand Storm, effectively blinding his opponents. He then uses his High Speed with his Sand Boxing techniques and attacked all three of the Stealth Guard with almost no time for them to defend themselves, knocking all of them into nearby objects with a large amount of force. "Under my long standing orders by my master, anyone who knows my true name must be disposed off" Hyuga states as he gets ready for his next attack. Pure bloodlust began to permeate air, putting the three of the Stealth guard on edge as they began to slowly get back up from the blast. They felt like pins and needles where constantly pricking at their backs. Breathing became harder and harder as the seconds passed. Hyuga's magical power began seeping slowly throughout his whole body as the three mages began to question whether the young man was really strong enough to cause such discomfort by simply standing there. When Nova began to notice a slight rustling on her clothes. Upon further inspection she noticed sand,hidden all around the small folds of her clothing. In an instant she knew why they had felt so much discomfort. She quickly changed into her Maelstrome armor causing the sand to be repelled. Then immediately told Zero and Scorpius about the sand. Zero quickly caused his flames to erupt and blasted the sand from his body and Scorpius turned his body to that of water causing the sand to pass through his liquid body. "What a cheap trick!" shouted Nova. "Fight us head on!" Hyuga gave a small grin as he knew his trick wouldn't work against them. He used the bloodlust he released as a distraction so he could use the sand that had buffeted them before to slowly apply pressure to some of their nerves and even causing poor blood circulation giving the effect of pins and needles all over their body. " There is no stopping him. All of you have dug your own graves by coming here. Had you stayed back, you could have lived longer." Said Hyuga in a serious tone. "Cut the chatter and fight!" shouted Zero angrily as he gathered a large black flame in his hand and shot it towards Hyuga. Who charged forward putting his right arm forward pointing at the attack with his index and middle finger then quickly swiping down letting out a bluish curved projectile that caused Zero's flame to disappear. He completely ignored Zero and Scorpius and went straight for Nova at an incredible speed. With a fist covered in sand he swung at the S-Class Mage with full force. Nova matched his swing with her own, blasting a jet of water from her knuckle guards. The pressure slides him backwards. "I wouldn't ignore these boys if I were you. We're all slight hotheads you see" she says. As she smirks, fire ripples up her left side while water drips down the right. Her team mates stand opposite of their respective element. "And we fight together. No stopping him you say? Have fun trying to stop us." Nova crouched slightly and requiped her double swords as well as her quick strike armor. "This may come as a shock but we don't go down easy." Before she even finishes speaking she runs towards the dragon slayer. In the process of being blasted back, Hyuga flips back in a way where he digs his foot into the ground causing it to shatter a bit and then proceeds to fling a large slab of rock towards the charging nova while shouting back"I will end you before he does! At least I will make it quick!" Nova gave a slight grin and continued her charge.The slab of rock suddenly burst into pieces from an explosion clearing the path for Nova. Like she said! You shouldn't ignore us! Shouted Zero from behind Nova. While Hyuga seemed to slam hard into a water wall behind him. Samarra quick rushes into the room and sees that her team is engaged in a fierce battle with someone. "I got your message and got here as quickly as I could. Who is this guy? Is he one of the experiments?" Samarra says with a quizzical look on her face, staring at the mage knocked down against the water wall. "He is an old friend of mine, his name is Hyuga. And yes he said that he is one of the dragon slayers, a poison one, although he used to only know Sand Magic." Scorpius says as he regroups with his team. "Ok, well lets take him down quickly; you'll get your old friend back Scorpius. There is no way he can take on all four of us at once." Samarra says with a slight smirk. "I wouldn't be so sure of that Lady Inari, he is not alone..." says a mysterious figure. A human figure seems to rise up from the shadows cast by the fallen rubble. This dark figure takes form in a tall, dark, and muscular man. "What a pleasure it is to finally meet the women who locked up my brother... The name is Beezlebub, but you can call me Gavin. I am the new guild master of Shattered Dusk." Gavin says with a slight bow, and devious smile directed at the Koma Inu mages. " Now, Now 13. I have taught you better manners then that. Stand up and bow to our guests." said Gavin as he raised his hand slightly with a horrid purple and black aura engulfing his hand. Two black rings appeared on Hyuga in an instant. One tiny ring around his neck while the other larger ring around his waist. Hyuga was being lifted up from the water wall and made to stand straight, then soon after his upper half began to bend down forcing Hyuga into a bow. Hyuga was visibly hurting as the rings began to constrict little by little. Gavin released the grip slightly" You should have finished them long ago 13. I told you to never play with your toys." Continued Gavin with an angry tone. "I'm sorry fath...." Hyuga began to say before the rings started to constrict harder then before,interrupting his speech, then released once more. "I'm sorry Master" Hyuga managed to say with a raspy voice. Hyuga was released from his restraints and fell to his knees gasping for air. He quickly got up and started to exude his immense pressure around the room, this time giving Samarra and the Stealth Guard a cold stare. "I'm gonna enjoy tearing each one of you apart." said Gavin before appearing in front of Nova and running his finger across her chin. "Not to worry dear. I have a much worse fate for you." Said Gavin with a devilish grin. "Keep your hands off my guild members!" Samarra yells as she pulls out her katana and cloaks it with lightning. She slices towards Gavin, who jumps back towards Hyuga. Samarra slams her katana into the ground and the lightning rips up the earth and heads toward the two dark mages. Hyuga quickly makes a Wave Shield that nullifies the lightning quickly. Gavin just looks upon the mages with a smirk. "Nova, Scorpius, Zero, we need to work together if we are going to take them down. We have to time our attacks perfectly." Samarra says as she looks towards her team. They nod in agreement, but don't have the time to act, as Hyuga comes at them with Poison Fists at the ready. "Not this time Hyuga! I won't let you!" Zero shouts and covers his body in black flames and goes to intercept Hyuga's punch aimed at Samarra. All of a sudden Zero's body changes course and gets slammed into Scorpius; who is surprised by his teammates sudden altered direction. The punch manages to connect with Samarra, and she gets knocked to the ground. "What they heck happened you guys?" Nova yells. "Get up and fight!" A maniacal laugh is heard from Gavin who is still standing in the corner. "What did you do to them?" Nova yells and charges at Gavin with her Dark Vision blade equipped. With a smile Gavin says, "First Command." and points his fingers at Nova, throwing her against the nearby wall. "Silly girl, my Command Magic can take over any human being!" Recovering from their attacks, the Koma Inu mages stand up from the ground. Scorpius is the first to make a move and fires a large stream of water at Hyuga, "Water Canon!". "Poison Dragon Roar!" yells Hyuga who's attack clashes with Scorpius's and both attacks dispel. "Any human, huh? Well maybe we should bring some friends to the battlefiedl" Samarra says with a coy smile. "Stealth Guard, distract them with long range attacks, I can't have Gavin interfere for the moment." While the Stealth Guard attacked the two dark mages, Samarra creates a magic circle on the ground and speaks, "Beast Summoning Magic: Kouki." Coming forth from the magic circle appears a griffin with large golden-brown wings and razor sharp talons. "What can I do you for you my lady?" Kouki says sweetly. "Help us take out these dark mages." Samarra says. The griffin takes off, talons bared, gliding towards Gavin. Gavin hold up his finger and attempts to use his command magic. Seeing that it is futile, as Kouki is not a human, he braces himself for the impact from the griffin. Gavin's calmly says "Dark Hands" as he raises his hand in front of the charging Griffin, when numerous shadow hands erupt from the ground grasping at the creature binding him in place." I must say we'll done. Finding my magics weakness within only a few seconds. I'm impressed. No wonder my idiot of a brother was defeated so pathetically." Gavin was about to make a fist with his hand as to command his magic to crush the magnificent creature, when a light began to shine from Kouki. Completely dispelling the hands and setting himself free. Not taking any chances Samarra had already used her High Speed to get behind Gavin, while Kouki was charging. " You will fall, just as Crowley did!" Shouts Samarra as she was swinging her katana towards Gavin's back,but was parried away by Hyuga's poison engulfed fist. Then proceeds to grab her wrist and turn to toss her towards the rest of her group. Hyuga using his keen sense of smell noticed Samarra's movements and used his Poison Fang 'attack to cause streams of poison to trail behind his slash and distract the Stealth Guard for a moment as they tried to avoid it. While he quickly used his on high speed run and to jump on Kouki after he was released from his binding and used his head as a stepping stool and launched himself towards Samarra while knocking Kouki back. "But you see, unlike him, I have loyal puppets that follow all my commands." said Gavin with a grin while looking at Nova and completely ignoring Samarra. "'Darkness!" ''' says Gavin, as shadows began to cover the room,but not before Hyuga sent multiple blue curved projectiles towards the Griffin to impede him from Using his Light Magic to dispel the shadows. From the pitch black room Zero shouts "Taiyō no Masutā!" ' and then again "'Heat Shield" When all of the sudden what seemed to be an explosion occured in front of the blinded Stealth Guard and Lady Inari. Zero had successfully stopped Hyuga's 'Poison Dragon Roar '''from hitting his team in the black Void they presently in. Nova quickly acts and shouts "'Armor of Shining Light" 'and a brightly light engulfs the area completely destroying the darkness. Scorpius quickly sets his sights towards Hyuga and Shouts "'Geyser" '''as a string of steaming hot water pillars rose from under Hyuga's feet sending him flying sky high. From the side Samarra calls out "Kouki!" Kouki quickly responds "Yes my lady." and took flight, heading straight for Hyuga, who was still recovering from Scorpius' '''Geyser. Kouki quickly stopped his charge before reaching Hyuga and flapped his wings towards the dragon slayer. Numerous feather appeared before Kouki, when he suddenly let out another flap of his wings,sending the feathers flying towards Hyuga. Once the feathers reached Hyugas location they began to explode engulfing him in a string of magical explosions. While Kouki was attacking Hyuga, Samarra gave orders to the Stealth Guard down below. "Zero! Nova!" Yells out Samarra. Soon after both mages respond simultaneously " AYE!" as they rush past Samarra running towards the opposite sides circling Gavin. The Stealth Guard and Samarra seemed to be on the same wavelength, executing their attacks with no actual commands from Samarra. "You think all your running around will help you!" Shouted Gavin. Then began extending his hand towards Nova to try his Command Magic once more, but a small red shield shaped like a hexagon appeared in front of his arm and stopped it from fully extending while also burning his clothes slightly. "You won't be controlling us any more!" Shouted Zero who eyes were glowing a gold color. Nova quickly requiped her bow while still having her '''Armor of Shining Light '''equipped. Nova began to pull back at the string even though it had no arrow, when a radiant light flickered as she let go of the string. A beam of light shot straight for Gavin. He tried to dodge, but two small red rectangular shields appeared. one in front of the arrow and the other was to the side slight tilted. The beam of light hit hit the shield, but instead of destroying in or stopping. The beam ricocheted to the other shield and from the other shield it took off towards Gavin's chest. Gavins Massive aura began to erupt and he caught the Beam with his palm completely destroying it with his pure Magical Power. "YOU INSOLANT WORMS! YOU THINK SUCH PETTY TRICKS AND POWER CAN TOPPLE A GOD!" From afar Scorpius could be heard yelling to Samarra "Ready!" When Gavin faced the direction of the voice he saw that Scorpius had his palms directed at him and Three Blue Magic circles in front of his hands. Scorpius Shot a stream of Water towards the first circle. After passing through the first circle it appeared to increase in size and the rotation seemed to pick up speed. The same thing happened after passing the second and third Magic Circle. Quite a large stream of Water was headed towards Gavin spinning so fast it began to tear the very ground from the backlash of the wind. "You're no god! You are just a poor of an excuse for a human being! An egotistical tyrant bent on destruction! I swear we will stop you! No matter what it takes! '''Heaven's Rain!" '''Samarra threw a scroll in the air and released its seal. Numerous senbon went flying towards Scorpius attack. Samarra infused the senbon with her lighting magic, causing the massive stream of water to be powered by her lightning as well. The two attacks engulfed Gavin completely causing a big explosion and an incredible shockwave to appear. Everyone was able to brace themselves for the shockwave and waited for the smoke to clear. Laughter began to break the brief moment of silence, when suddenly Kouki came crashing down to the ground, followed by Hyuga who was now standing with his Magical Power now pouring out. Samarra cries out "Kouki!" "No worries my lady. I am unharmed." said Kouki struggling a bit to get back up." My apologies my lady. I was careless. It seems he struck me with a paralytic poison. My body doesn't move like I want it to...I can expel the poison with my light,but it will take some time." "Don't worry, you did an excellent job. I thank you. Now go back and rest." said Samarra, as she released her summoning seal; soon after Kouki disappeared in a white smoke. "Is that really the best you can do?" asked Gavin. Hyuga's Magical Power caused the smoke to dissipate and Gavin was visible once more. Needles seemed to be stuck all over his body, causing lighting to course through his body. He seemed to be bleeding from a few spots, but the damage wasn't much. Laughing, Gavin lets out a giant wave of magical power that not only flings the needles from his body, but shatters the ground and even the walls and ceiling. "Now! It's my turn." Samarra quickly interrupted. " You haven't even begun to see what we are capable of. I promise you that after today, you will be stopped! Shattered Dusk will be no more!" "No, it's you who haven't seen what I can do, what a GOD can do! I will enjoy ripping you and your pathetic excuse of a guild to shreds. And all with the help of your pretty little sister. With her as my personal puppet, I will bring forth destruction to all of Fiore. There is NO ONE THAT CAN STOP ME! EVEN THAT PATHETIC OF AN EXCUSE OF A WIZARD SAINT WILL BOW TO MY FEET! Now, DIE FOR ME!" Both Hyuga and Gavin disappeared from sight. Gavin appeared in front of Nova and swung with incredible force. Nova was barely able to dodge, but the force of the missed punch caused the floor to break beneath them. He swung again for Nova, this time Nova evaded and got inside his swing and landed a few hits, unfortunately Gavin didn't even seem to budge and again the force of his missed punch caused the floor to break further, this time even breaking the wall in the distance. Hyuga appeared next to Scorpius and began a barrage of punches. Scorpius took a firm stance and crossed his arms in front of his face. Taking the hits while trying to talk to Hyuga. "Snap out of it! This isn't you! This isn't like the Hyuga I know!" started to shout Scorpius. "You know nothing about me! You have no idea what it means to be me! I have no choice! What would you do if it was your father? He is all I have that still makes me human. There is no turning back from all the things i have done. There is nowhere left for me!" began to explain Hyuga with an angry tone. Zero rushed to the side of Scorpius and created a black flame surrounding Hyuga. "I'm sorry. We need to finish this." With a swift kick together, Scorpius and Zero created some space between them and the Poison Dragon Slayer. Samarra took advantage of the space created by her teammates and summoned dual katana, then got inbetween the slayer and her teammates. She began a furious melee of strikes, only seeming to barely scratch Hyuga, but causing him to step back as he continuously blocked her barrage of attacks. "These blades can't even touch me! You are a sad excuse for a guild master!" Hyuga shouts as he continues to block the swipes of Samarra's dual blades. "Maybe I am not trying to hurt you. Maybe I am just trying to distract you!" Samarra says with a coy smile. She peers behind Hyuga's shoulder and sees that Nova and Gavin are battling no more than 10 feet away from them now. Glancing back at Zero and Scorpius, Samarra sees that they have already thought ahead of her and are both in a very powerful stance. With arms cocked back, both mages are concentrating their magical energy into their palms, awaiting the order to strike. Seeing that Nova is continuing to block Gavin's punches, Samarra makes eye contact with her and notes their close proximity. With a smile, she shouts "Scorpius, Zero, NOW!" Nova and Samarra quickly jump back, while Gavin and Hyuga turn their gaze towards the two male mages of Koma Inu. What they see are two concentric magic circle that release a devastating stream of black flames and boiling water. The flames and water swirl together at an incredible speed towards Gavin and Hyuga. The two dark mages, attempt to move out of the way, but see that they are pinned to the floor by Nova's quickly thrown knives. Nova then requips into her Aeris Armor, which gives her large wings. The water and flame geyser hits Gavin and Hyuga head on, eliciting a loud scream from both dark mages. Nova flaps the wings of her armor with tremendous force and the geyser is transformed into a twister of water, flames, and wind. To ensure that the dark mages won't recover, Samarra fires bolts of lightning at the twister, causing it to take on a forth element. Gavin and Hyuga are continuously barraged by a multitude of elements, as their bodies collapse from the pain. The twister soon subsides, but the sounds of agony continue from the collapsed dark mages. Gavin tries to move, but his body is too shocked from the attack, that he can't even exert magical pressure. The Koma Inu mages approach the fallen Shattered Dusk mages, and stand before them. "It's over Gavin. Let go of your corrupt ways and release those whom you've dragged into the darkness." Samarra says, katana pointed at his head. Still unable to move, Gavin gives her a foul, angered look, and mutters "Never." underneath his breath. "Then you will face the same fate as your brother did, forced to rot in a cell night after night. Just know that defeat was the fate you were destined to meet as soon as you let the darkness consume your soul." Samarra says and turns toward Hyuga, who lay fallen next to Gavin's side. "As for you, I still see a small flame flickering inside that gloomy soul of yours. There is still a chance for you to turn that candle into a roaring bonfire that will be the source of eternal happiness and warmth in your life. But you have to change yourself, if you ever wish things to change for you. Now I will not try and convince you to leave the shadows behind, for it is your choice, but know that life isn't always about trying to fix our wrongs of the past and the broken pieces of our being. Sometimes it's about starting anew and creating something beautiful." "You are too kind to talk about a puppet having a soul." Hyuga says while he turns to look at a door in the distance."You will find the lab through there. You of all people hosuld understand, family must stick together." He gave a small chuckle then said, "Even this one." before passing out. With a look of compassion towards the passed out dragon slayer, Samarra gives him a small smile. Glancing up at the door Hyuga mentioned, she send a message to the guild master's communication lacrima; giving them the location of the lab. The Koma Inu team make their way to a steel plated door. Opening it they find a few dozen mages strapped to chairs, looking in serious need of fluids and rest. Their bodies seemed weak and fragile as the guild members freed them from their bindings. Noting that all the other guilds had made their appearance inside the lab, Samarra speaks loudly to address the group. "Everyone, please help escort the test subjects, and any dragon slayers you managed to bump into on the way over here, outside the facility. We will rush them to Shojiro's family hospital at once!" Seeing all the members carry the weak test subjects out the door, towards the fresh air they so desperately needed, Samarra couldn't help by have a worried expression. ''Where is my sister, she should be here... ''Samarra thinks to herself as we makes her way through the crowd of people. Then she see's a familiar face lying in a chair in the back of the room...